berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears and the Slumber Party
The Berenstain Bears and the Slumber Party is a book in The Berenstain Bears series. It was published on March 17, 1990. Summary: In the beginning the story explains how you never know who's calling you on the telephone until you answer it. When the phone rings for Mama it's usually Grizzly Gran wanting to get together with the Bear Family for a visit, when it's for Papa it's usually a customer wanting to buy a chair or table, when it's for Brother it's usually Cousin Fred asking about homework, and when it's for Sister it's usually her best friend Lizzie Bruin calling her to do something fun such as going through her attic or using Farmer Ben's chicken coop for a clubhouse. One day Lizzie calls Sister telling her that she's having a slumber party at her house with just the two of them. Anna, Millie, and Queenie McBear and for Sister to bring her music tape player because Anna and Millie are bringing tapes and Queenie is going to teach them the latest step dance. Sister asks Mama if she can go and Mama say okay but tells Sister that while she's at somebody else's house that she should remember two important things privilege and responsibility to which Sister says she will remember those things. Unknown to Mama or Sister, Anna, Millie, and Queenie call all their friends and tell them about the party to which they all call Lizzie and ask to come to the party to which Lizzie says yes and asks them to bring popcorn and soda because they don't wanna run out. Queenie also tells Too-Tall Grizzly and his gang about the party and they decide to show up to the party. Soon Sister leaves for the party but Mama and Papa still remained her about privilege and responsibility to which she tells them that she won't forget. But on the way to Lizzy's she begins to think about all the fun things that are going to happen at the party and forgets about privilege and responsibility. Mama and Papa believe that Sister will behave good at the party and that Mr. and Mrs. Bruin will have everything taken care of. But unknown to them the Bruins have gone out for the evening and left Lizzy with a babysitter. At the party the cubs act really wild and start spraying popcorn and soda everywhere with Sister in the middle of it. Lizzy's sitter tries to keep the noise down with no luck and some neighbors up the road call the police to complain about the noise. Chief Bruno sends Officer Margurette to the house to investigate and she arrives there just as Lizzy's parents arrive home. In the end the party was cancelled, the parents were called, Lizzy was sent to bed and an angry and disappointed Mama Bear came to take Sister home. Mama grounds Sister with one day in her room and one full week in the house. At home Papa tells Mama that Sister does have to share the blame. But he reminds her that they should have called Lizzy's parents and if they found out they were going out, everything would have been rearranged another way. The next day Mama has second thoughts and cancelled Sister's grounding and she takes her to Lizzy's house to help clean up which Anna, Millie, and Queenie show up too and help clean up the mess. Lizzy suggests that they make it a clean up party but Sister says No and tells her she doesn't want to hear the word party again for a long time. Character *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear (����Japanese:ブラザー・ベア '[''Burazā Bea] ����Korean/윌리엄:브라자베어 [Beulaja Beeo]) *Sister Bear *Fred Bear (����Japanese:クズン・フレディ・ベアー''' [Kuzun Furedi Bea] ����Korean:사촌 프레디 베어 '[''Sachon Peuledi Beeo]) *Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bruin *Annette "Anna" O'Bear *Millie McBear *Queenie McBear *Too-Tall Grizzly *Skuzz (����Japanese: '''スカッツ {Sukattsu} ����'''Korean:스쿠즐리''' {''Seukujeulli''}) *Vinney *Smirk *Mr. Bruin *Mrs. Bruin *Chief Bruno *Officer Margurette Differences from the Cartoon: *While sister was having fun with the girls, she was wearing her white pajamas with pink polka dots, although in the cartoon, she was wearing her pink jumper. *In the book, Lizzie's Sitter was trying to settle things down, and several neighbors called the police so Officer Marguerite comes over and somehow brings the party to a complete stop, although in the cartoon, she asked Too Tall to turn the music down, then, she lost her temper and shouted "QUIEEEEEET!" Category:First Time Books Category:Books Category:Episodes focusing on Sister Category:First Time Books Episode List with Papa Q. Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Mama Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Brother Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin Category:First Time Books Episode List with Queenie McBear